secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop Bugging Me
Stop Bugging Me Logline Gossip from a threatening enemy's voice does something that no enemy agents could do- throw the master spy off his game. Things all get a lot worse when there's an enemy bug planted somewhere inside their base! Can Christopher get his head back in the game and at the same time stop the main enemies in time to get to a very romantic date with Alice May? Plot Cast Main Cast * Christopher Capers-Jones as himself * Ellysa Marie Rosauer as herself * Searra Miller as Alice May Recurring Cast * TBA as Zane Fuller * TBA as Tenzing Nordan * TBA as Sebastian Ruby * TBA as Natalia Romanov * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as Guest Cast * TBA as Henry Diaz * TBA as Tyler Diaz * TBA as Harold Diaz Absent Cast Mentioned Cast * TBA as Azul Locations Objects Spy Gadgets Weapons Notes/Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the Diaz brothers, Henry Diaz, Harold Diaz and Tyler Diaz, recruited mercenaries being led and being paid in person by their master, known and remembered as the mastermind named Azul. * Tyler Diaz is revealed to be the acting head leader of the three Diaz brothers according to the other two Diaz brothers. * Azul is mentioned to be the acting leader and the overall exclusive mastermind being the leader of his mercenary squad. * Azul's very menacing, cold, deep, and sinister voice is constantly heard in the calls and constant messages throughout the episode as even through the episode and the contact between him and the three fighting and feuding Diaz brothers. * Azul finally reveals his very menacing and dangerous secret that he is stating that his overall plan will be eventually played out from his return onward in the series as his overall appearances have mostly been in shadowy silhouettes and a few rare times in person, questioning the failed missions assigned by the big, bad, overall team agency's boss, himself as he even arrives in his very large and menacingly shady chopper, in person, picking up the three dangerous Diaz brothers inside to retreat, at the very end of this episode, as he is warning the Diaz brothers about their next phase of their revenge on The Federal Organization. * This episode's end heavily implies that this isn't the only appearance of the Diaz brothers overall as they are hinted at a future return, according to Christopher Capers-Jones. * Azul angrily clenches his black-gloved fist as he then pulls out his power-blasting lightning-striker solar-powered energy-blasting uranium laser gun from his large dark blue trench coat at the very end of the episode, but it is not seen again until his very next physical appearance. * It is finally revealed that Agent Guzman is really an undercover enemy agent working for Azul as he is revealed to be the mastermind behind the enemy bugs being planted inside the house and The Federal Organization's headquarters, but after Christopher, Alice May, and Ellysa uncover the truth about their undercover foe he escapes with the Diaz brothers and Azul. * This is the first time where Christopher and Alice May fight a former member of The Federal Organization. Cultural References Episode References Continuity Transcript Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Twenty Four